With the increasing popularity of brushless DC motor in the application of household appliances and the increasing demand for light-weight low cost products, modern motors not only are designed to be more energy-saving and fabricated using lighter and thinner material, but at the same time should be able to achieve good power output with improved torque density. Conventionally, torque density of a motor is enhanced by the use of rare earth magnets of high magnetic energy product in the motor. However, since the supply and availability of such rare earth magnets is near monopolized, the cost can be significantly high for such motors.
Compared with traditional motor, Halbach motor has higher air-gap flux density since a Halbach array is a special arrangement of permanent magnets with different magnetic field orientations that augments the magnetic field on one side of the array while cancelling the field to near zero on the other side, which attributes to higher magnetic flux density. Nevertheless, since there is no automatic means for assembling magnets into a Halbach array, it is still a difficult task to manufacture a Halbach rotor is a difficult task.
Therefore, it is in need of a quick and simple process for manufacturing a super-thin high-performance inlaid motor that is able to achieve a high torque density or a high power density through the increasing in magnetic flux density and magnet utilization without causing the overall thickness of the motor to increase.